


Extra Training

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra thinks Jenny wants some extra training.... but does her human really want that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them... yada yada yada....

“Ma’am?” 

“Yes Jenny?” Vastra looked over the top of her paper to see the maid fiddling with the lock picking kit. 

“Could you show me some more hand to hand combat?” Jenny could feel her cheeky go crimson, she doesn’t like admitting she needs help although she wouldn’t let Vastra see the twinkle in her eye. 

“Of course my dear. May I ask why?” 

“Umm, well last night I struggled to keep a hold of mine and couldn’t get my stance right.” 

“You looked fine to me dear, but if you would like some more practice then I will oblige.” 

Vastra smiled inwardly, she loved a chance to teach Jenny some more techniques. 

“After dinner then?” Jenny nodded and busied herself putting her lock picking kit away and start preparing dinner for herself as madams doesn’t take that long.

 

After all the dinner utensils had been cleaned and put away, Vastra advised her young maid to get changed into combat gear and meet her in the basement. 

Jenny quickly went up to their room and changed into her cat suit and rushed down to the basement. All the lights were turned low and her madam wasn’t in sight. 

“Ma’am?” 

The lizard jumped out of her hiding place and grabbed a hold of the young girl tight round the waist.

“Argh!” Jenny shouted. 

“Right I’m a big bloke and I have you round the waist, what are you going to do?” Jenny thinks for a moment, then acts using the weight her assailant had taken and throwing her chest forward, dropping to her knees flipping her attacker over her head. 

Vastra landed on the ground with a thud, “I never taught you that.” 

She smiled up at the girl. “I just took the weight you had and rolled with it.” She smiled as she held her hand out to Vastra whom jumped up and took a hold of the young girl’s wrist. 

She stood her ground as Jenny decided what she was going to do, she went for releasing herself so quick Vastra didn’t realise till Jenny was running to the wall. Vastra took off after her and pinned her to the wall, arms just above the young ones shoulders. 

“Why did you really want to practice?” Vastra looked deep into her maids eyes, Jenny just smiled, ducked down and ran to the opposite wall grabbing her training katana off the stand as she went past. 

Vastra turned the gas lights up slightly as went to get her own blade off the stand.

 

After 20 minutes of non-stop sparring Jenny was backed up in a corner, sweat dripping off her brow and katana on the floor with Vastra pointing her blade at the young woman’s stomach. Jenny had to think quickly, she couldn’t duck out the way and she couldn’t risk grabbing the blade. She took note of how her Mistress was stance. “Submit.” Vastra stated. Jenny noticed an opportunity and swiped her left leg round, catching the back of Vastra’s knee sending her thumping to the floor. 

As she fell Jenny jumped over the blade and landed with her legs either side of the lizards waist, she hooked the blade above her foot and flicked it up grabbing the hilt and pointed at her lady’s throat.

“Submit. Ma’am” she smiled and curtsied. 

“I submit, well done my dear.” Jenny moved from above the lizard and went to put the blades away. 

 

As she placed her katan on the stand she saw movement from the corner of her eye and took off like a shot to the left hand wall. 

Vastra ran into the blade stand stunned and span round to see where her maid had gone, she ran after the scent once again caging her maid in. “You… my ape…” 

Jenny silenced the lizard and kissed her hard, letting her hands reach up and touch her lady’s crest. 

“Oh… Ooooh” Vastra took her maid by the hand and led her to the training mats. “I think my dear, you require a reward.”

 

“The mats?” The maid looked at her Madame, 

“You’ve never had a problem before and it’s softer than the floor.” Vastra took the young girl in her arms and pulled her close. 

“You have a point there ma’am.” 

“Jenny, stop with the formalities my dear. You know you don’t need them” The young girl looked down but Vastra took her hand and guided the young girls head up so they were looking in the eye. 

“I love you Jenny.” 

“I love you too ma’a… I mean Vastra.” Vastra spun her darling around and got her out of the cat suit in record time, Jenny managed the same. 

“My darling you are getting quick.” Vastra kissed her maid and led her down gently on the mat. She kissed her ears and down her loves neck and trailed butterfly kisses across her collar bone. 

Jenny tied her legs around her lady’s waist to keep her there and let Vastra lean into their meeting neither regions while kissing her love deeply pouring all her love through the kiss. Jenny tightened her hold crushing their lower lips together, Vastra took a quick breath and smiled and rubbed her loves nose with her own letting her tongue trail out. 

Letting it slide between them and tickle her lovers thighs, making Jenny release her hold and giggle. Vastra took the opportunity and moved down her lover’s stomach, kneeling between the maids legs and reaching out to take a hold of a tender breast in each hand, playing with the sensitive nub that has come to say hi in the cold air. 

Jenny moaned and bucked her hips, Vastra kissed her belly button (something that fascinated the lizard.) She let her tongue play with her loves entrance tickling it. 

“Don’t make me beg. Please.” 

“Well it is your reward my love,” so Vastra let go of the mounds of flesh and took hold of her lovers waist, digging her claws in gently not to break the skin. 

She kissed the maids entrance and felt her breath in quickly, Vastra lapped up all the juices that were already flowing freely over the pail thighs. “mmmm.” 

She did love the scent of the honey flowing over her lips, she let her tongue slide in gently and explore. Jenny bucked her hips up trying to take more of the tongue, she was panting quickly wanting release soon. 

“Please…” Vastra obliged and sucked at the sensitive nub feeling her darling buck and wriggle but Vastra held her still. 

She didn’t want to make her lover wait so held her down with one hand and moved the other to the wet entrance, slowly she eased in one finger never stopping the sucking motion. Then she added another finger, then another and pumped them inside her love, sucking and flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue. 

She could feel the dear girl close to her climax, feeling the inner walls tighten around her fingers as the sweet honey flowed. 

“Vastra!” Jenny yelled, the climax taking over letting her body move without control. 

Vastra lapped up the honey and crawled along her lovers side and waited for the young girl to open her eyes. 

“Hello.” Vastra smiles as she gave her a heated kiss, Jenny could taste herself on the green lips. 

“Hello.” She grinned, trying not to let sleep take over. Unsuccessfully. Vastra scooped the young girl up in her arms and carried her out of the basement and up to their bedroom, where she tucked in her young ape and led next to her holding her close. 

“I love you my silly lizard.” 

“I love you too my darling ape.” With that Jenny yawned curled close to her love and fell asleep, leaving Vastra to unpin her young maid’s hair and play with it while her partner sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... please :)


End file.
